Warning Sign
by Sydney47
Summary: Updated! Sequel to "Yesterday." Season 3 - Sydney and Vaughn start over...
1. Prologue: A Lazy Morning

**Title**: Warning Sign

**Genre**: Romance, angst, others could make their appearance later.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters. Just having my fun with them. I don't even own the title. I borrowed it from my favorite Coldplay song of their album _A Rush of Blood to the Head._ The song itself will probably find its way into one of the chapters.

**Summary**: This is the sequel to _Yesterday_. Read that fic first if you like, but if you don't want to, here's the gist of it: Set in early Season 3 before anyone even suspects Lauren of being Covenant, Sydney yearns for Vaughn. He comes to her apartment one night, drunk, telling her that he still loves her. She admits that she loves him, but she doesn't want to be the destructive force in his relationship with Lauren. So, she decides that she has to leave. Vaughn, who can't stop thinking about her, goes after her after the watch incident with Lauren at the restaurant. He tells Sydney that he loves only her, and they make up. And now, here we are…

It's not necessary, but I suggest that you at least read the last chapter of _Yesterday_ to get into the swing of things.

**A/N**: I was not expecting to even think about starting this before next month, but hey, I'm finally done with AP tests forever and it's definitely time to celebrate! I can't say how often I'll be updating this – it mostly depends on when inspiration decides to strike. But I'm pretty sure that if you review, inspiration will be more willing to stick around (hint, hint). Enjoy the fluffy romance while it's here because I have plans for plenty of angst…

_Prologue: A Lazy Morning_

As my mind gradually awakens, and the remaining threads of some elusive dream escape my grasp altogether, I notice for the first time the warm sheets around me and the soft tapping of the rain outside. I smile, knowing that when I open my eyes, the woman whom I have longed to wake up next to will not fade with the darkness.

"What are you doing awake already?" I hear her murmur, causing my eyes to flutter open and search through the dimness for the face that need no longer reside solely in my dreams.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" I answer, my voice thick from sleep. As I study her in the subtle glow of the drizzling not-quite-morning, I notice that she appears to have been awake for a while, the traces of sleep absent from her features whose beauty has never failed to startle me.

The smile that has been ingrained into my very being, that stunning upturn of her lips that seems to illuminate her entire face over which I rejoice at witnessing, the expression of simple happiness that makes me want to dedicate myself to finding ways of always ensuring its presence shines brightly as she quietly responds, "I guess I wanted to make sure that this night wasn't a dream."

I caress the bare skin of her shoulder – a gesture that we have both been fond of ever since our first time together. "I know what you mean. This seems almost surreal, finally being here with you again – a very good kind of surreal."

"Yeah…" Her voice drifts off, and I see worry start to mar the aura of peace that had settled over her.

"What's wrong?" I ask cautiously, not wanting her to retreat from me ever again.

"Nothing," she quickly defends. Her pretense does not last for long though, my expression telling her that I will not buy an answer like that. She sighs as she slowly continues, "It's just that…are you really sure about this? I mean, do you really think that we can just pick up from where we were two years ago? Because it seems like we've thrown ourselves head-first into the middle of our old relationship, expecting to be able to act like the events of the last two years never happened. I don't want to start, or restart, another relationship in my life based on false pretenses. I need _something_ in my life to be real and stay real. For me, you always have, and I don't want that to change."

"I'm not trying to pretend that the last two years didn't happen," I answer strongly, confidently. "I don't want to pretend, either. And I don't think that we're in the middle of our old relationship. This is very new for me. I mean, I knew that I loved you two years ago, but I didn't know how deeply until I didn't have you anymore. And now…now I know that I can't bear to lose you again."

I sigh as I prepare myself for a confession that is itching to be made. "When you left, Sydney…I was torn apart. I didn't understand – or maybe I didn't want to understand – your need to drop everything between us and disappear." I pause as I bring my hand to her face and gently stroke my thumb across her cheek. "When I thought you were dead, I vowed _so_ many times that, given another chance, I would make sure there could be no doubt in your mind about how much you mean to me. It hurt, thinking that even after telling you that I love you, I lost you anyway."

As I begin to feel her cheek moisten under my touch, I decide that I need to start changing the direction of the conversation.

I smile slightly in an attempt to lighten the mood. "After having experienced so much grief and regret, I can't believe that it took something as drastic as you breaking off all contact with me for me to realize that you are the only person I could ever need," I say, leaning in for a kiss of reassurance that I really haven't lost her for a second time.

Sydney pulls away, however, surprising me as her gaze pierces through the grey light of the room.

"Vaughn…I didn't leave to get you back."

The self-imposed guilt that I have seen far too many times has returned to her eyes, and I mentally chastise myself for causing it to resurface.

_'How could I have been so stupid as to make her think that's why I thought she left?! We're treading in rough enough waters as it is...'_

"No, Syd, that's not what I meant to imply. I didn't come after you only because you left, and not only because I need you, either. I came because I want to be with you and because I finally know that what I want is right."

I pause as I shift closer to her, bringing my arm around her and pulling her to me, reveling in the feeling of her breath against my neck. "I love you…you know that, right?"

Her only answer is a brief smile before she places her lips against mine and draws me into a soft kiss. I'm amazed and glad at how well we can communicate without words. No verbal response could have ever matched the quality of her reply. Through the action of her lips with mine, I feel rather than hear her answer of, _'I know.'_ I respond back in kind, breathing in only her, exhaling a satisfied, _'Good.'_

I feel myself start to get carried away with her, as if the walls are being dissolved in the rain, the warm water sweeping around me, but somehow allowing me to stay afloat, safe from submerging into the cold, dark depths. Only with Sydney could I find these waves of comfort. Only with Sydney would I want to venture into these unfamiliar waters, relinquishing my need for control to the forces around me until I find myself back on dry land, still wrapped in her arms.

The transitions are so subtle, so smooth that I don't realize how much time has passed until the sunlight streaks beams of gold across her body that has molded with mine, highlighting the glints in her hair, mixing with the shine of her slightly flushed face, whispering _'Good morning'_ with every sigh of her breath. This morning, I notice everything about her in greater detail than ever before. This morning has synchronized my every heartbeat, my every breath with hers. This morning, I am born again, rejuvenated because this morning is the stuff that dreams are made of, dreams that are too good and true simultaneously.

"Vaughn…" she whispers, still bound with sleep, but she is not an unwilling captive. The hint of a smile splayed across her face is evidence of this.

"I'm here," I whisper back, hugging her closer if it's even possible. I really am here, amazing as it is, and it doesn't matter where exactly _here_ is because I know that with Sydney, I'll never be lost.

_'I'm here. I'm home.'_

**A/N**: You think the ending was too cliché? Me too, but my 'shipper heart couldn't resist.


	2. A Long Journey

**A/N**: Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed! This chapter is in Sydney's POV. It took only about five re-reads of the last chapter to realize that I did not mention that it was in Vaughn's POV. I don't mean to insult your intelligence or anything because I think it became clear whose POV it was, but I hate when I forget to include details like that. Please enjoy and keep reviewing! Reviews are a very good, hearty fuel for my writing hand...  
  
_Chapter 1: A Long Journey_  
  
A few phone calls, another reassignment, and an hour of hasty packing later, Vaughn and I find ourselves on a plane bound for the home from which I never should have fled. I'm lucky enough that my apartment in L.A. has not yet been rented out again, so I can move in immediately, but I'm even luckier that Vaughn has refused to let go of my hand ever since we left D.C. I'm sure that we have drawn more attention to ourselves than necessary, but Vaughn hasn't seemed to notice, and I don't think I would let him drop my hand if he tried.  
  
We have slipped into a comfortable, understanding silence – a silence that only two days ago would have been full of awkwardness, barriers keeping Truth prisoner, and longing thoughts of how the past was stolen from us. But now, the silence holds all of our hope for the future now that we have pushed the past behind us. It's a silence that says more about how we feel than spoken words ever could. It is only when I feel Vaughn's hand grip mine tighter that I dare break it.  
  
I glance up and see his brow furrowed as he stares out of the window. "Vaughn? What is it?"  
  
"Hm?" he questions as if being drawn out of deep thought. "Oh, I was just thinking..." He trails off, and I feel the need to return this morning's favor.  
  
"I could see that," I say smiling, teasing. "If you expect me to be up front with you, I would expect nothing less from you, Vaughn." _'Why is it exactly that we still feel the need to figure out everything by ourselves?'_ I wonder. _'I guess that we each have been dealing with our problems independently for so long that it's hard to break the habit even when we want to.'_  
  
"I know, Syd," he sighs. "It's just...I...we..."  
  
"Please, Vaughn," I encourage him, gripping his hand back. "You know you can tell me anything."  
  
He finally looks at me with an air of assurance, but I can see some uncertainty hiding within his attentive gaze. "I was just thinking that...maybe – if it's all right with you – we should try to keep our relationship as...um...inconspicuous as possible – I mean, only at work. I mean, we'll still be working with Lauren and..." His speech changes in a heartbeat from slow and careful to unhesitant and rushed, his words streaming out as if each thought is racing the others for the privilege of being spoken first. "...And you know I love you, but I don't want to hurt her because she _was_ my wife and I _did_ love her – you know that, too – and, well, it's going to be hard enough to get along after everything that we've all been through...but I know that the last thing you would want to do is lie about us, and I'm not asking you to lie because I don't want to do that either, but—"  
  
"Whoa, Vaughn, take a breath. It's all right," I say placing a gentle hand on his arm to calm him. He stops and smiles at me sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry, Syd. I didn't mean to—"  
  
"Wait, Vaughn. It's my turn now," I interrupt before he can get carried away again. Encouraged by his silence, I continue, also slowly, carefully.  
  
"Vaughn, I understand. I love you, and I understand. I know you care about Lauren, and I know that you feel guilty about leaving her, whether you should or not, but I wasn't exactly the innocent in this ridiculous situation—"  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Syd."  
  
"I know, Vaughn. Part of me knows that without question. But, like you, whether I should or not, I feel guilty, and it's not something that I can just stop feeling—"  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"—But if we don't find a way to get past it, then where are we? No better off than when SD-6 was still around."  
  
"So," he begins, his eyes glancing down, "you're saying that you _don't_ want to keep our relationship a secret."  
  
"No, Vaughn. That's not what I said. And from what you said before, our relationship wouldn't be a secret, per se. We would just be acting professionally at work, and I don't have a problem with that. But we – you, Lauren, and I – need to find some way to work together without tension or guilt standing forever between us. I know that it won't happen right away, but we should try to make it happen as soon as possible."  
  
"Yeah, we should," he says, brushing a kiss along my cheek that leaves me blushing more than I would have expected.  
  
"So I spent the last two hours worrying for nothing, huh?" he chuckles.  
  
"You were only doing what you do best, Vaughn," I tease.  
  
"Hey! Sometimes I have plenty of reason to worry. And it's usually all your fault," he grins back.  
  
I smack his arm lightly in response. "Trying to put more guilt on me, are you Agent Vaughn? Well, it won't work. You never had to worry because you know that I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know. But now you won't have to," he whispers, sending a warmth that radiates from my spine through every part of me.  
  
"Vaughn..." I mumble as I feel his hand finally leave mine and travel to my thigh. "We _are_ on a commercial plane," I warn, but more to myself than to him.  
  
"I know," he smirks playfully, which reassures me that he has let his worrying fade from his mind for now. "I'm just giving you something to think about. We _are_ landing in only about three hours," he smiles as I groan.  
  
"I'm going to make you pay for this," I half-seriously vow as my hand finds its way back to his.  
  
"I'd expect nothing less from you, Syd."  
  
We fall back into a peaceful quiet with a quick glance and smile shared every so often, each of us knowing that whatever worry we'll face when we return home, we'll face together.  
  
_TBC_


	3. Plans Interrupted Part I

**A/N**: Yes, this _is_ what it looks like. An update! I can't believe how long it took me to write this – I'm really sorry about that. I was battling a very odd case of writer's block where I knew what I wanted to happen in the chapter, but I couldn't get the words on the screen. And then I ended up writing way more S/V than I meant to, but I guess that's not such a bad thing. I wanted to include more of the last scene in this chapter, but at the rate I'm going, I don't think I'll finish it today, so I'm splitting the chapter into two parts and giving you what I have. Hope you enjoy! Thanks again for the reviews!  
  
Oh, yeah, since I'm finally done with high school (Woohoo!), my goal is to update this once a week. I'll really try, I promise.  
  
_Chapter 2: Plans Interrupted  
  
Part I_  
  
After finally making it off of the plane, Vaughn offers to help me unpack, so we load into his car and make our way back to my apartment. Recognizing the passing streets and neighborhoods is a comfort after spending a week trying to pretend that leaving behind everything...and everyone that was even remotely familiar after those mysterious two years was for the best.  
  
I sigh softly as I turn my attention to Vaughn, his pose exuding that vulnerable confidence that I have missed so much. His eyes are fixed on the road, but I notice the gleam that brightens his whole visage and a slight smile that accentuates his newfound happiness. His back straight, his dimpled chin held high, and his arms relaxed in between make him appear as the Vaughn I knew after the fall of the Alliance. That first new day when he drove me to work was one of the greatest mundane experiences I've ever had...  
  
_'Stop,'_ I tell myself quickly before my mind has the chance to slip back to that golden time. _'Memories are nice, but what's the point of dwelling on them when I have the chance to make new ones?'_  
  
As I bring my gaze back to the window, focusing my mind on staying in the present, I feel Vaughn's hand slip over mine. I look at him, grinning when his gentle squeeze tells me, _'I noticed you noticing me.'_ I place my other hand on top of his, not willing to let it drift back to the steering wheel, knowing that with his touch, I won't even be tempted to daydream.  
  
We complete the trip in silence, knowing that just being with each other says enough at this point. When we arrive and begin unloading the car, Vaughn suddenly says, "You know, Syd, it's nice that you don't have that much stuff what with your habit of moving," he grins teasingly, "but this is a little ridiculous."  
  
"Yeah, well, I haven't exactly had much time, or desire for that matter, for a shopping spree," I defend as I bring in the last box.  
  
"Well, we have the entire weekend, so..."  
  
"Wait a minute, Vaughn. Are you saying that you want to go shopping? I never thought I'd see the day..."  
  
"Hey, it's not like you need two X-chromosomes to enjoy shopping. It'll be fun, and I know that we could both use some fun about now."  
  
"You're right," I gladly concede, putting the box down to bring my arms around his neck and kiss him lightly. We smile into each other, and I pull back as he begins to deepen the kiss.  
  
"Are you sure that shopping is all you want to do this weekend?" I ask breathily. "After all, you do have a debt to pay from the plane ride..."  
  
"Hmm, I suppose I could be persuaded into engaging in...other activities. We do have a lot of time between now and Monday..." he trails off as he leans in for another kiss.  
  
With a shrill ring, my cell phone announces _this_ as the most opportune time to be interrupted. _'How convenient,'_ my mind growls, as we both pull back and sigh.  
  
After a terse exchange, I sigh again, defeated as I hang up. "I have to go in," I grumble.  
  
"Of course you do –" he begins.  
  
"It's my day off," I finish, smiling a little at the memory. My smile fades, though, when I see Vaughn's confusion before he, too recovers the memory and chuckles. _'Just what I need right now – another reminder of the time we've lost.'_ I shake the thought off for the time being and remember that I have no practical way of getting myself to the office.  
  
"Vaughn, do you think you could drive me there? I sold my car when I moved, which is why I needed a ride here; Weiss' car is gone, so he's probably at work, and I don't think you want to stay here all day if I borrow your car, so..."  
  
"Sure, Syd. I would just go in with you, but I need to go back to my place and move some of my stuff to Eric's."  
  
"Oh." It's all I can say for a moment as my guilt-ridden conscience adds, _'Because Lauren is keeping the apartment,'_ to the end of Vaughn's statement. "Ok, we should go, then," I continue, forcing my gaze off of the floor and plastering on a grateful smile.  
  
Vaughn's brow furrows briefly, telling me that my façade is transparent, but I guess he can see that I don't want to talk about it now because he just leads the way back out to the car.  
  
We travel in silence again, but it is a silence that is much heavier this time, and its delicacy is as great as its weight. It is like case stacked precariously upon case of precious porcelain, each second adding more to the load until it can no longer be carried. Vaughn must feel the burden as much as I do, and being perhaps not quite as stubborn as I am, he eventually decides to let it fall from his shoulders and allow gravity to do what it will.  
  
"Syd...can we stop pretending that this situation is not uncomfortable? It's hard enough to bear when we acknowledge how awkward it is, but when we refuse to..."  
  
"I know, Vaughn. I'm sorry. It just hits me sometimes – this...situation."  
  
"Me, too. But, this sort of thing happens all of the time. People get divorced; it's nothing outrageous."  
  
_'Yeah, and I bet that when getting divorced, all men hook up with their ex- girlfriends who have just happened to return from their two-year "deaths"...Ok, I definitely don't want to go **there** right now.'_  
  
"You're right, Vaughn...Wait, how are you the calm one in this scenario? Shouldn't I be the one to comfort you? You're the one getting the divorce!" _'Great, Syd, just rub it in his face...'_  
  
"I'm sorry –" I say again, taking a deep breath.  
  
"No, Syd. Don't be," he cuts me off. "I know that this is nowhere near normal, but I'm trying to stay somewhat sane and not overreact..." He sighs deeply, exhaling hidden tension before continuing. "Just be here with me, and it'll be comfort enough."  
  
"Of course, Vaughn. I'm here," I say softly, reaching to take his hand. I place it in mine and stroke my other hand lightly along his arm, hoping he understands my _'Thank you.'_ He flashes me a quick smile in response.  
  
We arrive at work a few minutes later, and after promising to call him as soon as I'm done so that we can finish unpacking tonight and begin planning our shopping trip for tomorrow, I quickly make my way to Dixon's office, hoping to avoid a certain blonde divorcée.  
  
Upon my entrance, I am startled to find Dixon pacing in front of his desk with a worry etched upon his features in a way that I have rarely seen. "You wanted to see me?" I question hesitantly, while trying to figure out what has him in this state.  
  
"Sydney," he stops and leans back on his desk, gripping the edge tightly, "You'll want to sit down for this."  
  
Not daring to argue with his stern tone, I take a seat on the couch as he takes a deep breath and begins.  
  
"I have some news...regarding Lauren..."

_TBC_


	4. Plans Interrupted Part II

**A/N**: Here's the next part of the chapter. Oh, I'm changing Lauren and Vaughn's apartment to a house in this story (I think they owned a house in the show, anyway.) I'll edit that in the last chapter. Sorry for the sloppiness. Other than that, I'm happy with the way this chapter turned out, so I hope you like it, too!  
  
_Chapter 2: Plans Interrupted – Part II  
  
Syd POV  
  
'Lauren? What does he want to discuss with **me** about **Lauren**?'_ I try to hide the feeling of complete surprise as I ask, "What about her?"  
  
Dixon walks to the chair facing where I am sitting and grips the back of it, looking down at the seat and closing his eyes as he bites down on his lower lip while seeming to search for the words to make this easier.  
  
Needless to say that he has me worried now. "Dixon, what is it?"  
  
He glances up at me, and I find that his previous look of worry has morphed into one of utter betrayal, anger seething from his eyes nearly as greatly as when I tried to talk to him among the remains of SD-6. But his glare is different this time; I feel him looking at me, but it seems as if he doesn't see me, as if he is looking at an entirely different person...Suddenly, I know what he is going to say even before he utters a single word, but that does nothing to prevent the shock from actually hearing him speak.  
  
"She is the mole."  
  
_Vaughn POV_  
  
As I watch Sydney enter the building, I take a cleansing breath before starting to head back to my house, an unsettling sensation taking residence in the pit of my stomach, providing only a taste of what I imagine I'll feel when I return to my former home.  
  
As much as I love Sydney, my time with Lauren is not something that I can just ignore or forget. She pulled me out of the mess that I had made of myself and made me want to feel again. I did love her and did share a love with her that I will carry for the rest of my life. But the fire has left my feelings for her; its intensity had never matched the eternal flame in my heart lit and fueled by Sydney, and I no longer have either the energy or the patience to attempt to spark the dead embers.  
  
Nevertheless, I am grateful for what Lauren and I shared, and while I still don't regret moving on with my life, there will always be a part of me that will lament thinking that getting married had to be the next step in our relationship.  
  
I pull up into our driveway, relieved to some extent that Lauren is at work, but at the same time, disappointed that even after I have removed the evidence of my life here from this place, all the things that have been left unsaid between us will still need to be resolved at another time. I desperately want it to be sooner rather than later; the fog that had closed in on me when Sydney disappeared was steadily dissipating with Lauren's help, but with everything that transpired in the last few months, I had been abandoned once again to wander my way through the murky mist, receiving help from neither Sydney nor Lauren, opposing women from opposing times – my past and present. I know now that Sydney is my future, but the tumultuous present will refuse to fade to a settled history until the lingering clouds are driven away and Lauren and I both know that our time is no more.  
  
I decide to start with clearing my stuff out of what I believe will be the most emotionally difficult room – the bedroom. I might as well take the plunge into the cold, deep end instead of wading through the shallow waters; I just want to get this over with.  
  
As I take out my couple of suitcases from the closet, I notice that one of Lauren's suitcases isn't where it normally is and some of her clothes are missing – a few of her tank tops and dark blouses, as well as a couple of skirts and pants. I find this a bit odd, seeing as how I'm the one who is moving out, but I don't really think much of it until I put the suitcases on the bed and see that our small wedding photo is missing from the nightstand.  
  
Something definitely doesn't feel right as I pull open a few dresser drawers and find some of Lauren's undergarments missing too. For a few seconds, I think that maybe she had a sudden trip scheduled, but realize that she has taken more clothes than she normally would for a one or two day job. I'm worried that she'll be gone for more than a few days, and we won't have a chance to talk as soon as I had hoped. But that missing picture doesn't fit into any of this...  
  
I decide to call Weiss and see if he has any idea about what is going on.  
  
_Syd POV_  
  
I leave Dixon's office in a daze, part of me wondering how the hell our world could have ever gotten as screwed up as it is, the other part still spinning dizzily as it attempts to process the horrifying information that Dixon just presented me...  
  
_'Lauren's **what**?!' my mind screamed, the noise in my head outweighing my ability to speak at the moment. I continued to stare at Dixon, I'm sure with an expression of some similarity to that which was on his face, but with a greater level of disbelief. "Are we certain of this?" I finally managed. From the look on his face, I knew that this news was much more than a hunch, but I needed to hear him explain it.  
  
"Yes," he stated simply. "Senator Reed was found dead in his hotel room here. Preliminary forensics declared it suicide, but evidence proving that it was actually murder was uncovered later. Lauren and her mother put on a convincing charade and took immediate leave ostensibly to inform some close friends in London of the Senator's untimely death. We had no evidence at the time against either of them, and it wasn't until this morning that Counterintelligence discovered incriminating evidence of Ms. Reed's work as a mole."  
  
Dixon paused, gauging my reaction, and sat down in the chair that he had been tightly gripping. I could feel deep-seated resentment quickly growing within me – evidence of it probably already showing on my features – of how Lauren could have fooled me so easily, and some anger at myself for allowing her to fool me so easily. 'I was a double agent for nearly two years! I should have seen the signs... I should have known... but I was too hung up with my own problems... with Vaughn... and now... Oh God, what is this going to do to Vaughn?!'  
  
"Sydney, you can't blame yourself," Dixon cut into my racing thoughts. "We were all fooled."  
  
I merely nod, not really hearing him as I ask my next most pressing question. "Dixon, why are you telling **me** this? Shouldn't Vaughn be the one..."  
  
"Yes, obviously he needs to be informed... From what I understand, you two are becoming close again," he stated almost hopefully, giving me a glimpse of the Dixon I once knew and causing me to wonder at his sudden change of subject.  
  
I hesitated in answering, trying to decipher his meaning. "Yes, but what does this have to do with--Oh... you want me to tell him."  
  
Dixon nodded once, looking grateful that he didn't have to outwardly ask me for this favor. "I thought that he might not take the news as badly if you are the one to break it to him. It could be easier for you two to discuss this at home or somewhere else privately, rather than calling him in to talk about it here. I know that this is work-related, but I also know how personal this is for him... and you."  
  
I found myself looking at Dixon in wonder at his complete loyalty to me and the people I care about. Two years ago, a speech like this coming from him would have never fazed me. But ever since I returned, it was becoming harder by day to not picture him as a certain uncompromising former boss.  
  
"Sydney," he broke in again, noticing my hesitation. "I'm not Kendall. Personal takes precedence over professional in my book, especially in dire times. Becoming the Director of this task force hasn't changed that. But, if you don't feel comfortable--"  
  
"No, I'll do it," I answered quickly. "Thank you," I added more gently, smiling a little._  
  
I wander back to my desk slowly, my mind gradually transitioning from consummate anger toward our most recent traitor to anxious disbelief that _I'm_ going to be the one to tell Vaughn that his wife is more of a bitch than I would have ever thought. Just as I am about to sink into my chair for a minute to get a handle on myself, Weiss approaches me, regarding me worriedly.  
  
"Hey, Syd. You all right?... Oh, you just heard, didn't you." He starts to place a comforting hand on my shoulder, but he quickly stops himself at the sight of my glare.  
  
"You knew?! When? Why didn't you... What... I don't _believe_ this!"  
  
"Whoa, Syd, calm down. We were all informed this morning. Half of the office is already working on tracking Lauren down, and the other half is recalling conversations anyone's had with her, compiling lists of intel that may have been compromised, looking for any possible clues. Just sit down for a second," he says, leaning on the desk after pushing me gently into my chair.  
  
"I'm sorry. This is a lot to take in right now, but... I have to keep it together for Vaughn's sake," I mutter the last part to myself quietly enough that I don't think Weiss hears me. "Eric, Dixon wants me to tell Vaughn about Lauren. I agreed to do it, but only because I don't want Vaughn to be any more hurt or embarrassed than he has to be... but what was I thinking?! _How_ am I going to tell him that his wife is a liar and a traitor and a murderer and..."  
  
"Ex-wife, Syd... Ok, soon-to-be ex-wife. No, wait, future ex-partner of an annulled marriage... Whatever, at least now he'll have reason to really act like a man out of a failed marriage, because he was being way too mature for a guy stuck between two women..."  
  
"Weiss, I'm serious! What am I going to do?"  
  
"I know. But you'll think of something. You always do," he encourages with a small smile just as his phone rings.  
  
"Hey, buddy," he answers, mouthing _'Vaughn'_ to me. "No, Lauren didn't have a trip scheduled. No, I don't know where she is," Weiss says, looking to me to see how I want to handle this.  
  
I gesture to him to give me the phone, taking a deep breath. "Vaughn, it's me. Where are you?"  
  
"At home... uh, at Lauren's place. Syd, what's going on?"  
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't go anywhere. We need to talk."  
  
_TBC_


	5. The First Step: Acceptance

**A/N**: I hope at least someone remembers this, but I know it's been a _long_ time since the last update. Anyway, please enjoy and review.

_The First Step: Acceptance  
_

_Sydney POV_

Demanding the keys to his car, I frantically grab at them as Weiss holds them out, practically breaking his fingers in the process. As another agent approaches him with a stack of paperwork in hand and a look saying, _'You'd better plan for a late night here because you're not leaving until you look these over,'_ Weiss mutters, "Sure, whatever. Take. Drive. It's not like I'm going anywhere for a while."

I thrust his cell phone into his hand and start to take off in the direction of the parking garage. Before I make it two steps, though, Weiss calls out to me, and I turn to see him struggling to balance the files handed to him and shrug off the impatient agent who is trying to drag him in the direction some computers. He successfully breaks free and shoots a warning glance to his would-be captor and ushers me to the area just outside the once beloved flirting corner.

"That guy," he nods towards the now-departing agent who is looking bent on finding anyone else on whom he can dump more work, "must have been drinking too much of this office's coffee. I mean, the stuff isn't _too_ bad – at first. But the buildup of whatever that extra taste is has got to have _some_ effect. I guess we've seen the result."

"Weiss—"

"Yeah, I know you've got to turn the world upside down for Vaughn again. But wait, weren't you dreading telling him about his… about Lauren not even two minutes ago? What's got you in a rush all of a sudden? You've come up with a plan already?"

"Not exactly… Not at all, actually. I just… I _need_ to see him," I answer determinedly.

Weiss nods, seeming to understand, but I don't think there is any way for him to realize how much more there is behind my answer. It's more than just a need to see Vaughn – it's a requirement. I will never be able to figure out how to tell him that his entire relationship with Lauren has been a deception from the beginning without seeing him, feeling his presence. He was once the only person in whom I could confide; it was so easy to talk to him about anything, whether it was work, or issues with my parents, or planning a weekend vacation… We are finally climbing our way to that level of comfort that was recently a daunting height above us, seemingly unreachable with the numerous, merciless rockslides that had us tumbling down to the beginning over and over again. I can only hope that our grip on the peak is firm this time, that the talk we will have will not destroy the sanctuary we are restoring.

"Syd," Weiss says, not noticing that my thoughts had wandered, "Good luck." The concern in his eyes is genuine, for both me and Vaughn. "Call me if you need anything…well, anything that doesn't require me leaving here for a while. With Coffee-Brain on the loose, I could be here until next _week,_ even if you weren't taking my car."

"Thanks, Weiss."

* * *

_Vaughn POV_

'_We need to talk… '_ Her voice reverberates in my mind, but it's not the words that worry me – it's her tone. That unmistakable seriousness, that control of her voice to mask the tremble that had wanted to show itself in full light, that had wanted to betray a waver in her ever-present confidence… that she felt she needed to hide it from me… _that_ is what refuses to leave my mind and what is making me loathe these minutes of nothing but waiting for her in confusion and worry.

I glance at my watch for the third time in as many minutes, wondering why the damn second hand is not moving any faster…

'_Second hand… moving… my watch… that was once my father's watch…_

_"Your father's watch?" _

_"Mmhm…"_

_"It's working again?"_

_"Yeah… There was a misunderstanding...well, more of a non-understanding, and it was fixed."_

_"We can break it again, if you want."_

_"Nah. Let it live its life again. It'll stop when it knows that it's time…"'_

It's time. It's past time. It was past time even before it was made to start again.

With that thought, I get a screwdriver – still the greatest invention ever – from my toolbox in the garage and open the back of my watch. I dig out the battery and toss it in the trash, but before I can close the watch, something catches my eye. It's small and stuck to on of the wires and it looks like… No, it can't be… But it is. It's a transmitting device – a bug. I pry it off with the screwdriver, not wanting to touch it in case a fingerprint can be lifted from it, and place it in a plastic bag.

When I'm through, I close the watch and look at it in my hand. It doesn't take long for me to figure out how it got there; there was only one person who would've had the opportunity to plant it. I grip the watch in my hand so hard that it leaves a deep imprint.

'_That bitch…'_

The reason that some things of hers are missing from the house and why she is nowhere to be found is making too much sense now. The anger within me has just about reached its boiling point, but before it can bubble over past the point of no return, Sydney walks in without knocking, and I know without a doubt what she has to say to me.

"Vaughn, I think we should sit down." The look in her eyes is compassionate and determined – an unfortunate combination for the person on the receiving end if one had no idea what the news was.

"We don't need to sit down. I—" I stop, remembering the bug I found in my watch. I motion for her not to speak then lead her out into the backyard.

I hurry to allay her confusion once I shut the door. "Syd, I already know." The lines on my face must be an inch deep.

"You – you know?" Her expression changes to bewilderment.

I close my eyes and breathe deeply to try to calm myself, but it hardly helps. "Lauren's a traitor, isn't she."

"Yes." She pauses to gauge how I'm handling this. "How did you know?"

I point to the room we just left, and she turns her gaze toward it. "She planted a bug in my watch. There are probably more. We'll have to have my things swept before I move."

Sydney looks back at me, but I keep my attention focused on the inside of the house. "And some clothes and things of hers are missing, and she's disappeared…"

"Yeah, you said that on the phone—"

I continue, almost growling to myself. "She's gone. She betrayed me, and she's escaped."

"Vaughn," she says, grabbing my arm and shaking me a little. She breaks through to me, and I look at her, seeing the worry etched on her face. "We'll find her," she tries to reassure me.

'_Damn right, I will.'_ Instead of answering her, I ask, "How much information do we have on her now?"

"I'm not sure. Investigations have just been started. We—"

"Let's go then. I need to catch up, and we need to have that bug analyzed."

She just looks at me for a second then agrees to go. She insists on driving, feeling that with my current state of mind, it would be safer. But before we leave, we sandwich the bug with a couple of pillows stuffed into a small cooler so we can take it to Marshall.

The first few minutes of the ride to the office are silent, but it's like there's a storm brewing in my mind, and it's only a matter of time before lightning strikes.

_TBC_


End file.
